


Open Secret

by Dirty20 (transarchivist)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Masturbating in a shared room, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Tail Sex, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarchivist/pseuds/Dirty20
Summary: After Beau shares her secret with Nott, Jester shares an open secret with Beau that totally ruins her chances of getting a good night’s sleep, and also her pants.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	Open Secret

Jester sleeps in a variety of positions. Beau has noticed them all, because she spends a lot of time on a lot of nights watching her sleep. Because Beau doesn’t sleep very well, and Jester needs about an hour longer than she does, obviously, and not because her little crush runs so deep. Sometimes she’s on her side, facing the wall, other times she’s on her back or her front, head turned to one side. Beau prefers it when Jester falls asleep facing her, although it makes her paranoid that she might wake up and see her staring.   
  
There’s the matter of the tail to deal with too. Jester often curls it around her own ankle, or a bedpost. But sometimes Beau can look and not find it, and some of those times, it means that it’s curled up between Jester’s legs or wrapped around her own waist.  
  
Sometimes on the road, they sleep close enough that Jester’s tail wraps around Beau instead. It’s very soft, like suede, a little cooler than Beau, and heavy with supporting muscles even though the skin is so delicate. This is one of those nights - Jester got up and left the crowded bedroom for a while, and then returned, climbing back into the bed. She lies up against Beau’s side, one arm tucked on top of Beau’s forearm, and her tail draped over Beau’s hips. 

Beau’s a little drunk still, hazy, but she’s a light sleeper after alcohol, and now she’s awake as Jester makes herself comfortable. “Hey,” she murmurs.

“Everything alright?”

“Mhmm,” Jester nods. “I’m good.”   
  
Beau wants to turn to Jester and hug her, but that would mean moving her, and she already seems to have settled in. “Did you talk to The Gentleman?”

“I did. And I was right, he totally is my dad.”

Jester sounds happy. Beau feels... conflicted. But she doesn’t want to shit on Jester’s happiness. “He admitted it?”

”Yeah. I’ll tell you about it in the morning, okay?” She whispers. “Thanks for coming with me.”

”You’re welcome. We wanted to be here.” A few minutes go by, where Jester dozes, and Beau’s stomach flips on the surge of affection she feels. She wants to hold Jester so badly, but she doesn’t, because Jester is apparently much more at peace than Beau right now.

Instead she strokes Jester’s tail gently, feeling the transition of the bone to the leaflike tip. It’s flexible but springy, like the cartilage of an ear. She wonders how she’s never really done this before. 

The tail twitches in her hand, and Beau jumps.   
  
“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” Jester mumbles groggily, reaching over and taking her tail out of Beau’s hand, almost thoughtfully. She tucks it beneath her own knee. 

“Oh. Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t realise I was doing it,” she mentally kicks herself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“I don’t mind, it’s not like, super rude or something. It’s just, you know...” Jester's sing-song murmur morphs into a yawn. 

“Racist?” 

Jester huffs a sound that might be laughter. God Beau hopes it’s laughter. “I guess you _don’t_ know.”

Beau turns to face her barely open eyes, to see that she’s smiling. “What don’t I know? I’m sorry, but just, don’t leave me hanging here.”

“Well...” Jester yawns, enjoying the opportunity to tease her. “What would _you_ do with it?” 

“I ah...” Beau blinks, feeling her face burn. “Don’t make me guess, Jes, I’m tired.”

Jester’s grin goes even wider. “It’s okay Beau. I wash it after.”

“After what?” There’s so much blood in her head it’s hard to think

Jester wags her eyebrows in the dark. “You _know_. So, I don’t mind if you do touch it, but. Just so you know.”

“Oh, god, I, oh,” Beau stammers. She hopes they're both 'knowing' the same thing, or else her mind is even filthier than Jester's. “I had no idea, sorry.”

“I know you have that dildo in your bag. It’s okay, everyone does it.” Jester is almost gleeful, even as she yawns again. 

“I. Don’t. Well. It’s not a secret. Don’t look in my bag. I - it’s late.” She doesn't have one of those empathy yawns though. Other parts of her are responding instead.

“Goodnight Beau,” Jester snickers under her breath. “I’m gonna go back to sleep now, okay? You can keep watch.”

Beau nods, feeling too hot to possibly go to sleep anyway. _Keep watch_. God, she would love to do that.

Jester is true to her word. Beau sits herself up against the headboard, and Jester lies down on her side, curling up with her back against Beau’s flank. She’s asleep in less than a minute. 

Beau sits as still as she can, radiating heat, and staring at the tail curled around Jester’s feet. 

Her brain provides a stunning array of totally unacceptable images of Jester, splayed out on her back, legs spread wide, tail plunging into her - no no no. No. Her mind lands on another image. Jester lying with her tail tucked back up under her skirt, knees spread just an inch or two wider than normal. The slight smell the room had when she did it, that had Beau wondering if she herself had had a sex dream and forgotten about it. 

Has Jester been doing it in front of her all along and she’s never noticed? They don’t get much privacy, what with te road and then sharing their room in the Xhorhaus. Obviously Beau assumed she did it at some point. Perhaps in the bath on her own, or when she was sure Beau was asleep. But. 

Some nights Jester stayed like that all night. The thought makes Beau squirm. A dark stain is already forming on her pants. Jester might wake up and see it. Or smell it. Any of them might notice. Like she’d and smelled Jester. _Fuck._

Jester shifts in her sleep, tail flicking a few times before settling back and wrapping itself around Beau’s ankle. 

Oh gods. How could Jester tell her that and then lie there beside her with her tail getting all handsy?

She’s being stupid of course. Beau masturbates with her fingers all the time, and uses those same hands to touch Jester every day. To rest on Caleb’s arm. To eat. She can’t just sexualize Jester’s tail like that. 

Gods she needs to cum. But she can’t touch herself. She’s right next to Jester, and Caleb and Nott are three feet away on the next bed. _Caduceus_ is in the same room. If only she had some discreet way of getting off, like a tail, ideally placed so that she could rub it over her clit until she was wet enough to push into her dripping pussy. 

Which she is, more than wet enough. 

She shouldn’t be doing this. She only just told Nott how she was never going to act on it, and six hours later she’s a few strokes away from cumming over her best friend. What a mess she’s going to make of this relationship. 

But Jester does it. Lies six feet from Beau under the covers and fucks herself quietly, rubbing her tail over her clit and inside her pussy until she cums without a sound. Falls asleep stuffing herself with it and sleeps all night with it the tip tucked up inside of her.  
Beau wants that tail inside of _her_ so badly. She wants to roll Jester over and kiss her, and for all the others to be gone, and nothing to be threatening them, and for Jester and Beau to go for breakfast the next morning and have it be a date. And then she wants to come home to wherever home is, and watch Jester fuck herself, and then Beau, with that tail. The velvety drag of it. The width of the blade, how dexterous it is. The sting of it slapping against her clit when she’s ready to cum. 

An hour goes by, and the sheets below Beau’s ass are sticky with slick and sweat. It’s almost time to wake up the next person for watch, and she can’t bear it any longer, the prospect of lying there awake until morning with her clit pulsating and her pussy dripping all over the bed. 

She reaches one finger down the front of her pants, which by now are a complete mess. Her pubic hair is plastered down with it, and her clit is so swollen, so sensitive, that it’s all she can do not to moan. She cums almost immediately, her breath ragged even as she forces herself to breathe slowly, thighs shaking as she restrains herself from writing on the bed. 

She knows she should stop there, but the image of Jester staying like that all night is too powerful, and instead she pushes the finger inside of herself, meaning to leave it there still for a minute. Her arousal is too urgent though, and she instead fucks herself with shallow strokes of her walls until she cums again. Strings of fluid follow the finger out and drip back down onto her thighs, cooling down. 

Gods, she shouldn’t have done this. She wipes her hand on the inside of her pants, which gets more slick on her other fingers, rather than less. Now it’s just evidence, the wet and uncomfortable and cold on her thighs and she wants it gone.

Ashamed, she gently moves Jester’s tail and climbs quietly out of bed, retrieving her old uniform pants and stepping out of the room to find a washroom where she can clean herself up. 

In the morning, she still feels dirty. Her pussy didn’t stop producing its lubricant just because she was done fantasizing, and her vulva is slick and smells of sex, permeating the room. She hurriedly gets dressed as Jester is still waking up. 

Before she can fully escape, Jester kicks the covers off. “Oh man, it’s really sweaty in here, did you have a nightmare Beau?” 

Beau blushes and refuses to look at her or anyone else. She can’t tell if Jester is fucking with her. “Yeah. Just nervous about today I guess.”

As they make their way downstairs, Nott taps her on her lower back, leaning in conspiratorially. 

Beau leans down to meet her, glaring at her in case she noticed anything and has something to say about it. 

“I didn’t say anything. Your secret is safe with me!” She says with that shit-eating grin.  
  
Beau sighs, and heads straight for the restroom to clean herself up again before they go to Pumat’s to deal with their real problems. 


End file.
